He is
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: For details look on my profile page First MLPFiM and Warehouse 13. Lost compounded onto tragedy as a villein is given new life.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to either Warehouse 13 and My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic. If you don't know Warehouse 13 I am sorry. The villain Walter Sykes was really bad guy this is my good by to him. Though I am by no means a brony. But I made a wager and I have to abide by it. I promise that I will try not to descries Lauren Faust's work. I hope you will enjoy reading my story.

He Is...

Warehouse 13 and My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic

His name is Walter Sykes and his day of reckoning has come! His revenge was almost complete, The Carlo Colllodi bracelet was once again in his position, his precious bracelet. He could not help but think of his childhood, his lost childhood when he wanted to play Baseball, his future life lay before him until she came.

She took that, that future life from him. Change is what he did, he made it so he could become strong enough to take what he wanted. Strong enough to destroy The Regents' Warehouse 13. She would pay for the life she took from him, he would then celebrate the new life.

All his planning, all his patience about to pay off. He took back what was taken from him and now he would make the one who caused his pain, suffer! He lost his chance to kill her son, but now that he could walk, better yet run he would catch her.

He would make her pay with his own two hands for imprisoning him in his own body. He was catching up to her, his own hands would do just as well as any weapon. He raced after her, she was heading towards the only exit, The Regent Sanctuary's portal he would be free and be able to kill her. He made it to the portal, felt his hand pass thorough to the other side.

He felt his body fall apart, but he was still alive, how? Walter Sykes lives! He had no body but he could perceive all around him. He was alive, they didn't kill him but he wasn't where he started this place was brand new. A place like no other human would imagine, a world full of happiness, harmony and magic? He would not stand for that.

"How dare they," A young voice reached him. The voice reminded, reminded him of his own pain when he was young. "Thee sleep through thy darkness, thee detest and fear it. That makes me so mad!" Yes, he would follow the voice for it was a kindred soul, one he could use to free himself form his currant situation.

He found the source it was a small horse, no a pony, a female pony, with a horn and wings. It's main and tail was like a dark- blue night sky, its body was as black as the deepest night with the mark of a moon on her flank. Her face was twisted in anger, he could defiantly use her.

"I wish I could make thee see how great thy's darkness is, thy wish thy could..."

"You can," He whispered to her. "I can help you, just listen to me and they will all see." He could sense, she was think about what he said.

"How? How can thou?" The pony asked in a royal tone

"Let me in and I'll show you how, together we can, we can make anything happen we can make them see our truth." He answered back.

"We can? thy still not cretin." The pony answered back hesitantly.

As time when on he followed her and continued to pour his honeyed words into her ears. The events went on and on, her anger became greater and greater. He picked at her never giving her a moments rest, letting her resentment build until she would give in. Day and Night he would whisper to her, whisper about how she had been wrong and he could make it right. He did not let up, pushed and pushed. Time and time again he whispered to her, until one night.

"Voice is thou still here?" The pony asked.

"I am, are you still thinking about my offer Luna?" He asked with false concern. "I am still willing to help you just ask. Allow me to come in.".

The ponies face was twisted in shear anger, her eyes burned with malice. "Yes, thy allow thee in!"

He flowed into the royal pony filling her with his power her eyes turned black. As they changed back she started to change. He would change again, change to survive! change and become strong.

Her horn became longer her wings became wider her main became like a following of night. Bigger, stranger, darker, Princess Luna was no more. He made her into Nightmare Moon but she has changed him too, he was no longer Walter Sykes. Now He is Pride.

Together they will make this new world his own! Then he will make the others who did this to him pay.

Pride is Where it Started. Pride is How it Continued. Pride is The Source of it All evils. Pride Needs More to Live. Pride lives on! Is Pride how it will All end?

OK listen I've had some trouble with computer so I don't know if I made all the correction in this copy so if there is something wrong tell me So I can correct it. Please read and review It is one shot but if you guys want it I can take it future.


	2. Chapter 2

.**I would like to thank Noseinbook42** for his encoring words and in sight tanks to him I had the courage to write this story and the other that will follow. **Thank you again Noseinbook42.**

Celestia was now becoming worried, she paced in her chambers, every so often examining the sky. Seeing how it did not change she found her fears growing more and more absolute. She waited for her sister to arrive, they need to speak. _There was no way she willingly refused to lower the moon, just no way._ Celestia thought to herself. She paced the throne room, each moment becoming more tense then the next.

She felt the air grow cold and the current changed, some one was coming but it couldn't be Luna. That's when she saw her, she was as taller as she was darker in colored, her main danced around in a violent way almost like it was alive all its own.

"Sister, you must stop this madness and lower the moon now!"

Her eyes widened as her sister's main lunged at her grasping her tightly, it slammed her against the wall and began to squeeze. Luna locked her blue cat like eyes on her sister. "I Shall not! The Night shall last eternal and WE shall be it's ruler." She boomed he her royal canterlot voice.

Luna Charged her new logner horn ready to peirece her. Celestia stoode fast and parried her sister's horn with her own and pushed her back with all her might. Let her horn charge with it's golden aura. She let the light build until she let out an explotin knocking her sister back. Celestia was wobbaly from the sudden blast. Befor she could correct herself, her sister let loss a bursts of blue lightning.

She dodged the best she could.

Befor she could clear the last one her sister had collected a massive ragging blue fire ball that danced with malivalent life in it. Celestia knew she could not dodge, as she was sent carrening there was little she could do. It colided and she was sent to the ground, she was in pain but she could still fight but there was no way she could fight now.

"Celestia, Sister, This is war! The Sun and Moon are at War! So says Nightmare Moon!" Her sister boomed to her.

The decloration made there was no way to avoid it. It was War and all she could do now was to Teleport away.

Desperation is what push one sisters to extremes. Desperation is what caused the two to clash. It was Desperation that caused this story to be pushed onward.


	3. Chapter 3

The passing of time meant nothing to them, Nightmare moon was satisfied with their progress. She hand brought together an army, monsters of all kinds and her most loyal warriers. All was going well, there armies marched on turn the sky to an ebony-black their dominion would be complete soon. Trump, Trump, Trump, our armies marched and the drums of war beat.

"Glory our glory, what dreamed for so vary long! Nightmare," Pride began. "Now is the final battle, what we've wanted is soo close your sister's end is now!"

"Yes, our victory is coming. Our sister is the only thing that stands in our way." Nightmare answered back.

"Victory is good," Pride hissed as Nightmare stood of the front of her army ready to lead. "The final push was now!"

As the battle began suddenly an explosion of Rainbow colored light filled the sky and that's when their army started to strafe them. They were charged from two sides by gold clad armor, Celestia's army had encircled them but it would be of no use.

"Come forth Nightmare moon!" Boomed a royal voice. A white mare soared in the air with her enormous white wings a rainbow colored main and tail that moved with it's own will. A equally sized horn glowed with yellow light, violet eyes locked onto Nightmare moon. Her former sister. "Nightmare our enemy, we must meet her now!" Pride hiss to her. Nightmare shot into the air to meet her former sister. The two collide in air as hooves struck the air and fur they tore at each other.

"This will not be like last time!" She boomed at Celestia.

"I'm sorry sister, I must find out what's happening!" Celestia boomed. Her horn glowed with a gold aura and with a bright flash the two feel to the ground still tangled form their battle.

War caused them to clash but, war is hell. The hell felt by all is all too real. ***


	4. Chapter 4

Celestia's violet eyes locked onto her former sister. As she started to slip into her sisters mind through the blue cat like eye.

Celestia found herself in a place of darkness and gray. It was an enormous structure that seemed to house all sorts of knickknack and curiosities, things she had never seen before. Rows and rows, shelves and shelves endless and on going or so it seemed to her. Celestia looked around trying to examen the twisted world as best she could.

"This can't be my sister's world, I've never see any of these things either..." A sound reached the royal Alicorn's ears.

It was light. "Thump"

It was muffled. "Thump"

It was repetitive. "Thump"

It was familiar. "Thump"

Celestia found it's source, but it surprised her. The creature she saw was bipedal and hairless except for a short main on it's head, no tail._ It's cover in cloths from hove tip to head top. It must have to because it has now hair on it's body._ Celestia thought.

It's cloths were in matching colors with strange writing on it she couldn't make it out she had never see that alphabet before.

It had digits like a monkey in the upper limbs, Celestia could see that because it was dropping a white ball in to a brown mitt of some kind. It was smaller then her, it might be younger too.

Yes, yes this wasn't her sisters mind. The creature looked up at her, it seemed to acknowledge her. "Hello, hello, who are you?" The creature asked, looking around for it's sours.

Celestia approached the creature. "Hello there," She started trying to make herself seem smaller so he would not be afraid. "I'm Celestia you can call me Tia."

The creature seemed to look at her with wonder and amazement. "Wow, your a unicorns with wings... I'm Wally." The creature said with a smile on his face.

"Yes I am, hello Wally, do you know what this place is?"

"No" Wally answered, lowering his head.

"Then how did you get here?"

"**HE** brought me here after I couldn't walk any more." Wally started to drop the ball in the mitt again.

"What are you doing?"

"Just messing around with my baseball and mitt." He looked back up at her and he could see that she was confused. "It's a game, I use to play it all the time but then I couldn't walk any more then **HE** came and bad things followed."

Celestia started to think. _So what ever happened to my sister happened to this young creature first._ She knelt down to the small creature "If you help me find my sister I'll help you get away from who ever did this to you. I believe the same **HE** your are talking about took her too."

Wally looked down. "It's too late for me Tie, I can't go back there's no place for me **HE** took it away."

Celestia look to the floor as well and breathed a sigh. Wally smiled and lifted her head. "But we can help your sister there's still time for her."

"I wish I could help you too." Celestia told him still with a sorrowful look on her face.

"I appreciate it, but like I said there is no help for me now. So just follow me to your sister." She did.

Wally led he through the strange maze of shelves and objects. She was most certainly worried and wondered what was the **HE** her young companion was talking about.

"Wally what happened before..."

The child looked down. "I use to play base ball, then one day it got hard to moving my legs. That's when my grand father gave me bracelet and I could move again."

"So what happened what about the **HE** you mentioned?"

"A woman came by my house one day and said it was really impotent artifact and they needed to keep it safe. So she took it away and I started having problem moving my legs again. I couldn't play base ball any more so I got really mad. That's when I first heard **HE** and **HE** promised all sorts of things if I did what he told me to do..." Celestia looked at the child's saddened expression.

"You did some very bad things I take it. Things you did not want to do, thing that hurt others and in the end you received no reward for follow the advice?"

"Yah," Wally said. "Now I'm stuck here."

"You realize, if you help me you will be gone?" Celestia side to him. "But this will stop the one that caused your pain"

Wally looked up and into Celestia's eyes, she could only smile warmly at him. "Yah, **HE** deserves it!"

The ground begin to shake and rumble as Celestia and Wally looked around for the sources of the noise. That is when Celestia and Wally saw a black mass rolling towards them, it a shadowy, black, nightmarish creature on an enormous black battle-clad rolling throne. The black phantasmic mist swirled around the throne and seemed to bleed from the body. A twisted claws jutted out towards them pointing at them. The reptilian head was covered with jutting horns and curved teeth roared at them.

"Go Tia! I'll slow him down, your sister is ahead!" He pushed her forward.  
>"But Wally!" She shouted trying to turn back.<p>

"This isn't exactly my mind it's your sisters and he has no more control then I do. Please, just got your sister needs you!"

Celestia nodded and took flight strait too her sister. _I will not let you sacrifice go in vain Wally, I will stop this creature!_ Celestia shoulder to herself.

She made her way through the maze of shelves until she found her sister, the mid night blue Alicorn she was meant to be, she was bound by black tendrils she was bound tightly.

"Lulu!" Celestia shouted. "I'm coming to get you!" She charged towards her beloved sister.

"No, good sister. come not further, you must leave! Get the Elements, you must use them to destroy us!"

"I can't!" Celestia cried.

"You must!" Luna cried back.

"It's my fault that this all happened, I have to make it right!"

"You can't there is no way." Celestia could see tears on her face.

The ground shook, a horrible crack, echoed through the place. Before it she could react a blinding light reverberated thorough the area.

"Go now, sister!" Luna cried.

With a tears in her eyes she left her sister's mind.

Fear of loss, Fear of death are they the same thing?


	5. Chapter 5

Pride had Nightmare moon at his side, for now. He had to strike against the white Alicorn.

She has slipped into her mind! Pride reached a wild towards her. Pride had to stop her, these were Pride's power. The white Alicorn was now inside Pride's domain and Pride was not going to let her get away. The shadowy world, Pride's former world a twisted reflection of the one Pride now discards. Pride roared and rumbled forward, Pride was confined in this world, the memory of what held him back was here again but this time it was better than it was before it was better, faster, malevolent a weapon. He rumbled down the each corridor trying to find his quarry.

Finding the white Alicorn he charged, aiming his way forward with his finger. That 's when Pride saw the WEAK ONE, the one he was a long time ago. The WEAK ONE deride to get in he way! You could not stop the thief, he could not stop the death, he could not stop anything! Before Pride could stop the white Alicorn the WEAK ONE stopped him. Unforgivable stepping in front of Pride's chair, Pride's thorn. Pride was grinned to a halt. Prides throne could not move how could the WEAK ONE stop Pride! A Child was holding Pride back?

"I will," The WEAK ONE wailed. "I wont let you heart my friend!"

A bright light was colliding with Pride's darkness. Why could Pride not knock him away? Who could WEAK ONE stop Pride? No, no way at all. Pride pushed, on word and on word still. Pride would not be stopped! With a Bright flash Pride was pushed away. Something was wrong he could not go back he was being pushed out of his domain.

Nightmare came to. She stood up and ready to strike her foe. "What has happened?" Nightmare Moon asked aloud.

"Your sister attacked you from within but Pride drove her away." Pride answered.

"Then we must return to the castle she must be trying to retrieve the Elements Of Harmony."

"The what?" Pride questioned.

Do Not Underestimate Those Who Appear Weak, For They May hold The Greatest strength


	6. Chapter 6

Celestia did not want the scarified of that poor soul to go to waist. She shot forward to the castle that she and her sister once shared. There was no choice she need The Elements Of Harmony. But if I use them now without Luna I will lose the connection to them. She thought to herself. "I have not option I must do it now."

She touched down in the main hall and using her magic trip the locks allowing the mechanical safe that held The Elements Of Harmony. The machine like rose from the floor it was like a Solar System with each of the gems embedded in the center of the different planets. She stepped forward and lowered her horn to the center of the Solar System she let her golden aura touch it. The center globe opened up and a star shaped gem floated over to her, causing the other gems to follow. The star gem floated above her head and the others started to orbit her. I have no choice.

She heard the crack and break of the skylight above her, as the glass rain down on her. She turned around to see her sister the midnight blue aura started to glow around her horn. "Sister, you think you can you The Elements against me!" She roared.

"I have no choice!" She charged her sister and took to the air. Luna fired voiles of magi at her. She shot throughout the hole in the skylight. She need time to collect the magic to use the Elements. She quickly dove down and circle around the tower. Celestia realized her mistake when her sister smashed into her. In a state of fall Nightmare Moon delivered kicks the her chest and head. Nightmare Moon shot away just in time as Celestia felt herself crash into the glass ceiling of the library. She forced herself to stand and the elements quickly rose back to her side, she allowed her magic to collect for a moment. When she felt ready she shot into the air to face her former sister.

Before she could collect her barring Nightmare Moon shot down and delivered a quick series of strikes knocking her around her around in the air. As she tumbled to the ground again Celestia flared her wind and tried to correct herself in the air, and with a quick beat she shot up words. She watched Nightmare Moon corrected herself and shot upwards.

Celestia was now in position. The moon above her, Nightmare Moon below. "A am sorry my sister I must do this. I do not know what will happen, I love you and I hope this will not Kill you."

The other gems started to orbit her faster and faster becoming big ribbon of colors. The Colored ribbons became faster and faster until the collected into one large sheet of color the star gem lowed in front of her the colored sheet poured into the star gem. A bright, white blast fried form the gem and struck her former sister. Celestia watched as the figure slowly designated. The remains seemed to float upwards to the glowing moon, a blackened silhouette of a mare appeared on the moon.

The star gem shattered and disappeared the other gems petrified and dropped to the ground. Celestia dropped to the ground, she wanted to cry, she held her tears back. He picked up the stones up and placed them back on the machine. Turning around she left the castle she could not hold it in any more. Thought she did not make a sound the tears snaked down her face, the excess magic she had build up was leaking through the tears. As they hit the ground slowly the violent and chaotic nature started to take hold once again as the forest grew over her now former home.

New plans must be made, she knew the spell she had cast would not last for ever and she knew that she would need other to help her cause. Right now she would need a new castle and home. She could not live in her old one anymore, too painful. Exiting the forest she could see an enormous mountain. "I guess I will start there again. That shall be my new home." She sighed.

Silence


	7. Chapter 7

Celestia knew that Luna, nay, Nightmare Moon and Pried would be coming back. Celestia had to prepare and she knew it there was only one way to protect her sister and save her nation. She had found a prophecy. The prophecy said that the elements would be reawaken by a mare who is like the twinkling star one that would be surround by friends. She had lost so many already, friends, lovers, even family and heroes. If she did not find the prophecy then she would lose more.

This prophecy bothered her the most. She sat at her desk and looked up at the moon, now having the her sister's image on it.

"Oh Wally I hope I can and Pride and bring you some peace. Sister I hope that I can free you from you imprisonment as well."

She need to teach this chosen one, she gathered the best teachers and students for a special school. This school was where she could find the one that would reawakening the Element of magic. There were many that came and went, many failed in so many ways;

One lost herself to the magic and never came back. Her dear student lost to another world, a story and a problem for another time.

The next one could not handle the pressure and left her side. She decide to travel the land and become master of the stage for the approval of the crowd. Yet another story for another time.

"I have looked for the chosen one so long, have I missed her?" She sighed. "I have lost so much and I have given up just as much so how can I ask someone else?"

She sat in her study and looked for a sighed. He pet phoenixes landed near her "Oh Philiman, I've almost given up hope. Nightmare Moon's return is only twenty years away form her return. What can I do? I've lost Sunset Shimmer, Trixie Lunamoona, I don't think there is anything left and to make this worse Pried will be back. That monster is something different." The Phoenixes could tell it's master was becoming worried.

A sound reached the royal Alicorn's ears, a familiar sound.

It was light. "**Thump"**

She lifted her head. "It can't be?"

It was muffled. "**Thump"**

She got up and started to rush through the halls. "Wally? Can it be you?" She breathed aloud

It was repetitive. "**Thump"**

She made her way down to her school. "Wally," She cried "Wally I'm here, where are you?"

It was familiar. "**Thump"**

Celestia found it's source, but it surprised her as a ray of colored light... A Rainbow, no a Rain boom. Filled the sky then the ground shook and a bright white light filled one of her auditorium tower.

"The new Students test?" As soon as those words left her left her lips a dragon's head erupted from a tower. "I've found you, The New Element of Magic. May be even more." Celestia smiled.

**Hope is A Ray of Light That Can Pierce the Darkness**


	8. Chapter 8

Pride and Nightmare moon had been trapped for so very long, how long? They did not know.

"No need to worry Pride," Nightmare moon told him "When the time is right the constellation of Scorpio will release us back on to the world then we can get our revenge."

"Yes, soon our revenge then our world." Pride hissed.

Time passed and soon and the star shined the two felt the their restrains loosen and finally relied. The glorious freedom they felt and so they took to the night sky. Nightmare Moon opened her senses. She had to attack Celestia while Scorpio was in the sky.

"Why is that?" Pride Questioned. "Why is this Scorpio so important? We have no legion to help us."

"Scorpio is the astral sign for dark magic and we have that." Nightmare Moon told him.

"Then we must find Celestia first." Pride agreed.

Nightmare Moon expanded her senses so that is when she paused and seemed to think about something. "What is wrong?"

"Celestia is not in Canterlot, she is in a small town." Nightmare Moon said puzzled.

"Then Let us pay her a visit so that we may then introduce ourselves to our new subjects."

"Yes." Nightmare Moon smiled.

It was not hard for her to find the place, the town was quite quanti. Nightmare Moon transformed into a shadow and snaked toward her target. They found her, Celestia, She was in the town hall. She was waited for her cue, waiting for the right time raise her **sun** for her ponies. She was sitting in a small room, no guards, no magic, no wards to protect her, no champion to fight for her. She was, in all accounts helpless? She reconstitute herself.

"What is this Celestia?" She boomed.

Celestia let out a sigh. "Hello sister, or is it Nightmare Moon? Or maybe Pride? I can't tell truly. But I know that you are here for your vengeance and I am ready for it."

"And you are not putting up a fight?"

"I do not want any of my ponies to be harmed as I am giving up to you. Besides, you will not kill me." Celestia replied flatly.

"And how do you know that?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"You would want me to suffer, you're going to want me to watch me take over Equestria. You are going to force me watch as you work you unspeakable evil."

Nightmare Moon and Pride thought of this and she was right. "We can not let her control us." Pride told her.

"True, but she also has a point." Nightmare Moon said aloud.

"I guess you are right, what will you do then?" Pride asked.

"I will imprison her in her own sun."

"How Poetic."

"Indeed!" With a black of black and midnight blue energy wrapped around Celestia forming a spire of dark-light. Without a sound the it shot into the sky far away from the small town. "Now lets get reacquainted with our subjects shall we?"

"Oh we should."

She waited to be announced to make her grand entrances.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, put your hooves together for our Princess Celestia..." She announced. The curtain slid open and she was reviled.

The crowds gasped, she was hurt. "What's do you not recognized your Princess?"

A Cyan Pegasus tried to shoot up to her but an orange earth pony stopped her. "What did you do with the Princess?"

"What is a thousand years in exile make our crone any less valid?" She leaned closer to a Pegasus mare, she cowered in fear.

"You're the Mare in the Moon Nightmare Moon!" A little lavender unicorn shouted at her.

"Ah, looks like someone remembers you." Pride chuckled.

"Quickly get her she knows where the Princess is!" An older earth pony shouted as a group of gold clad came at her. **"HOW DARE THEY."** She snarled to herself.

"Don't," Pried said. "We must frond out what that unicorn knows she may become a problem. Let us escape for now."

I a swirl of dark mist they teleported out of the town hall and into the air. Nightmare moon began to exam the skies and the land below her. She saw a group of mares running from town. They were heading towards a magically enhanced forest. "Where are they heading?" She asked herself.

"The unicorn leading the way, it looks like the mare the recognized you." Pride added.

"Then lets follow them." Nightmare Moon said to her partner, she followed them as they entered a dense forest.

"Why is this place seem so familiar? I don't understand what is it?" Pride asked.

"It is the forest that surround our former castle... The Elements they are after The Elements!"

"The magical artifacts that banished us?"

"Yes, We must stop them!" Nightmare Moon shouted. The duo descended. "But we must not let them know we are trying to stop them or they may get help."

"If you are entreating Ideas I have a few." Pride purred.

**Some Returns Are Not Always Happy**


	9. Chapter 9

This infuriated Pride to no end, when he was just ordinary, others told him that **the world was full of possibilities and it was not just black or white.** How wrong were they! The world only showed gray it was actually black and white! Pride had learned that **when you were winning you were black** and your opponents where white. He didn't mind being **black, black** was all the colors crunched together and white was no color. **Black** was the sure chose and white is no choice.

"Pride they are clearly after the element's but we must stop them." Nightmare Moon stated.

"_But how?_"

"Pride do you know what I thinking?" Nightmare asked. Pride knew just what Nightmare was thinking.

_"Yes, lets strike fear in these little ponies._" Pride chuckled.

"Lets start small." Nightmare Moon told Pride. They cause a rockslide but the ponies helped each other. They brought each other to safety and pressed on.

_"Well lets try something more various?"_ Pride pondered.

"I thinks I have something." They snaked to a creature of the woods and left a thorn to in ranged it. With a roar the creature was ready for attack.

The groups of mares faced off against the monster, there was no way they would win! As they charged and tried to attack but one of them stopped the rest and then the little yellow mare calmed the monster.

"_How!_" Pride shreeked.

"Our next try, Sheer fear!" Nightmare Moon said as she entered the thickest and darkest grove of trees. Pride smile to himself as she cast a spell of fear to make even the most harmless shadow seem like a terrorizing horror.

They watched as five were quaking, ready to run, but a pink one was laughing. It was weakening the spell Nightmare Moon cast. Now the pink one was getting the others to laugh and forget their fear!

"How!" They both whiled.

"_We will need to do something else_," Pride told his partner. "_I think we need another animal attack._"

"Agreed but what?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"_That!_" Pride cried as he saw an enormous serpent like creature with long whiskers. "_Let's see what cutting one of it's whiskers will do?_" In shadow form the two sliced one of his long whiskers.

The two watched but as the serpent began to while. "NO, my beautiful mustache!" the serpent began to thrash back and forth. His thrashing made the river UN-passable.

"Not what I was expecting, but it shale in peed them."

_"Yes,_" Pride laughed to himself. "_Now let us see what happens._"

The two watched as the mares came upon the serpent. This time a white unicorn one calmed the serpent by cutting off her long tail and giving it to him. The serpent decide to help them a cross, this was inconceivable! How could these mare be doing this!

"There is a bridge it is the only thing that stands between them and the castle and the Elements of Harmony. We must cut the bridge down." Nightmare Moon told him.

"_Yes, and while two are flyers the strongest will be the one to repair the bridge. We will tempt her with her heart's desire,_" Pride said to her. "_No one turns down what they truly want. Now let us do this now_."

They cut the bridge and waited for them to arrive they began to shroud the area in fog. They waited until their target came a cyan mare with a rainbow mane. Before she could reattach the bridge Nightmare Moon went to work making shadowy clones. Pride could only smile as they offered her what she most wanted, fame, glory, and recognition of her speed.

"Nah," She told them.

"_How! How! Can she have turned us down!_" Pride roar when she was gone from sight.

"We must make our way to the Castle and deal with them there." Nightmare Moon boomed.

Nightmare Moon and Pride sped to the castle to stop the group. "_What is happening? Why are we failing? They should fall so easily._" Pride fumed.

"I'll take the Elements and that little Unicorn before she can bring them back to life with the spark."

"Good, I'll help you!" The two blended together becoming a roaring torrent of wind together the two reached down into the castle taking them in their grasp, the unicorn and the stone elements lifting them and dropped down in the nearest tower.

"You little foal! Did you really think you could use the Elements of Harmony against **US!**" Nightmare moon screeched.

The little lavender unicorn scraped the ground and ready to charge them.

"Your kidding?" Nightmare moon commented. The unicorn still ready to charge. "You've got to be kidding." The little unicorn charged.

"_**ATTACK HER!**_" Pride howled. They charged towards her before they clashed the unicorn disappeared. "Where is she!"

Nightmare Moon turned around to see the unicorn around the elements, she was pouring her magic into the elements. They started to glow and raise "No, it can't be!" They flattered and dropped to ground. With a rush of movement Nightmare Moon were now in front of the elements and brought down her hooves, crushing the stones.

"_Yes, victory!_" Pride Cheered.

"Twilight! Come on!" New voices called form a set of stairs. The follow of power changed in the room suddenly. The other ponies were now in the room, all the of them ready for a fight.

"_What is this?_" Pride hissed. Pride felt Nightmare Moon started to back away from the Mars. "_Lets get them, Now!"_ But his words were lost on Nightmare Moon as she was listening to the purple unicorn. That's when he noticed the shards of the broken elements were starting to float and thrummed with power.

"What? But I destroyed the Element!" Nightmare Moon cried.

"You can not destroy the Elements, because the spirits of the Elements are right here;

Apple Jack, who reassured me when I was in doubt is the Element of, **HONESTY**."

Fragment started to float over to the orange mare. "_What is it?_" Pride asked.

"Flutter Shy who tamed a manticore with a simple act is the Element of, **KINDNESS**."

Then another set of ferments came over to her. "_Nightmare Moon, what is happening!_"

"Pinkie Pie who dispelled fear by singing is the Element of. **LAUGHTER**."

He felt like he was being pushed away. "_Tell me what's happening!_"

"Rarity who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a gift is the Element of **GENEROSITY.**"

"_**NIGHTMARE!**_ _What is happening!_" Pride ragged.

"Rainbow Dash who would not abandon her friends for her own hearts desire is the Element of **LOYALTY**."

"_Our power!_" Pride felt that he was being torn piece by piece. "_What is happening!_"

"When these elements are brought together and are ignited by the spark, a different kind of spark one that was awakened in me when I realized that I wanted to see these ponies, my friends, again. That brought forth the sixth the element of **MAGIC!"**

Power came to life and as each fragment orbiting the mares took on a form of a necklaces and a teira dropped onto the unicorns head. Power thrummed and as each fragment of that power danced together. A wave of power bubbled up, up, higher and higher. A new wave of power that was unlike anything Pride had felt more tearing and ripping. The wave was released, rainbow light came crashing towards them.

"_Run Nightmare!_" Pride shrieked in panic but they did not move. The wave struck them both now he was being peeled away from his new body, losing what he had become. "_**NO, YOU CAN'T STOP PRIDE!**_" He raged. "_**PRIDE WILL ALWAYS BE, PRIDE WILL BE BACK!**_"

Pride fell and fell he was now becoming less and less. Pride was becoming something that he was in the past, he was becoming once again that which he thought he had transcended. Pride felt pain as the meat sack that was once Walter Sykes. The former Pride dropped to the ground. He looked around, he was now laying on a cement floor. He was back, he was back in his former weak form. His lungs filled with air his heart beat again. He struggled to let out a voice that once belong to the body but nothing came. The son came, the son of the one who ruined his life as Wally. He stood over the former Pride and dropped a white, think cloth over him. His breathing and heart stopped just as suddenly as it started.

The thing that was not Walter Sykes, nor Pride stood in the black, heavy chains around him. Light filled the room and soon stood before him stood **The Weak One**. The two stood in silence for a long time.

**The Weak One** frowned and spoke. "I am sorry, I am sorry that it came to this. Now you are nothing! Not Wally, Not Walter Sykes and Not Pride. You are nothing, and now you must go where only nightmare and monster go. In to the dark, and pray there is mercy there for you."

**The Weak One **walked away, taking the light with him, leaving the Not Walter Sykes, the Not Pride in the dark. It was like that for a long time until the sounds reached him. A massive guard dog with three heads descended upon him. In it's massive jowls it took the Not Walter Sykes, the Not Pride and dragged him away.

His jailor has come to collect him.

The fall is always remembered, but not always what led to it.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight had just finished telling her about her latest adventure in the human world. A world that she was certain that Wally had come from. A world that Pride had more likely escaped from.  
>Celestia did not like what her former student had told her. Her former teacher Star swirl the Bearded had let loose on an unsuspecting world a great evil, The Sirens. Celestia thought about it for a moment. <em>It was not out of the realm of possibility, He could have dropped other evils in the human world. Other evils like Pride.<em> Her thoughts turned dark. How may other had suffered because of what he did? But to be fair she had let Sunset Shimmer loose on that world too. Celestia looked over to Luna, her sister also thought about this question too.  
>"What's wrong Princess, Luna?" Twilight asked her.<br>"Pride." Celestia said aloud, this caused Luna to flinched slightly.  
>"Do you think sister?" Luna asked.<br>"I'm not sure but from what we are described about the denizens of that world..." Celestia trailed off.  
>"I don't understand?" Twilight questioned.<br>Celestia sighed. "It is a long story Twilight but it all starts with a tragedy..."  
>The sisters told Twilight he the true story of Nightmare Moon and Pride. What part he played and the tragedy of little Wally. When the story was done they were quiet for a long time and the Princess did not know how Twilight would react.<br>"That's so sad," Twilight broke the silence. "If this is true then there may be more evils in the human world just waiting to get back here."  
>"Now you know..." Celestia started.<br>"But don't worry Princess Celestia, Luna, I am sure that since the elements powers are now in both worlds my friends will make it right!" Twilight declared to them. "It's just sad that we couldn't save Wally. But I am sure we can save many others."  
>"I feel that way too." Celestia told her former student.<br>"What concerns me the most," Luna drew both of their attention. "What concerns me the most was Pride's last words **'NO, YOU CAN'T STOP PRIDE**' and those words are too true. What if Pride returns?"  
>"Luna," Twilight began. "Evil, or in this case Pride, will always exist. It is said all is needed of it to thrive is for good ponies to do nothing but my friends and I don't plan to do nothing. It is up to those who wish to stand against it and make thing right. Whatever was made wrong can be made right or at the least stopped."<br>"We hope you are right Twilight Sparkles." Luna said to her friend.  
>"We both hope you are right, my former Student," Celestia echoed. "For I fear we have not heard the last of Pride."<p>

***  
>The End<br>***


End file.
